Platonik
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AR} Do you believe in platonic love? [untuk mbak uLiezha]


**Cute**

Pertama kali Neji melihatnya, sosok mungil Hinata di usia tiga tahun begitu menarik perhatiannya. Pipi yang gembil kemerahan, dengan bahasa tubuh yang penuh kecanggungan, sedikit menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan.

Saat itu dia berbisik kepada ayahnya, meminta persetujuan bahwa matanya tidak keliru, bahwa Hinata memang manis.

Saat-saat di mana dia terlalu lugu untuk menyadari apa yang menantinya di kemudian hari.

.

.

 **Seal**

Neji tahu hidupnya bukan lagi miliknya sejak segel terkutuk terpatri di keningnya. Seperti yang selalu diingatnya dari penuturan ayahnya, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga cabang yang terikat sampai mati dengan pengabdian terhadap keluarga utama. Takdir yang tak terelakkan, mengalir dalam darahnya.

.

.

 **Duty**

Bahkan ketika Neji masih mengais jawaban akan ketetapan yang mungkin dapat diubah, dia sudah dihadapkan pada tanggung jawab untuk melindungi Hinata sebagai seorang rendahan kepada majikan.

Hingga dia berkeyakinan bahwa takdir bagaikan iring-iringan awan yang bergerak tak tertahankan, tanpa ada pilihan untuk memilih haluan arakan yang diinginkan.

Tak peduli sekeras apapun dia meningkatkan keterampilan dengan pelatihan dan pembelajaran, pada akhirnya, dia akan dinilai oleh apa yang tidak dapat diubahnya. Apa yang tidak bisa diubah harus tetap dijalaninya. Dia adalah siapa dia, dan dia harus hidup dengan itu.

Jikalau ada yang berubah, yang kemudian dia sadari bukan sekadar perasaan terhadap teman, saudara, maupun keluarga, dia tak sekali pun pernah merancangnya.

.

.

 **Hatred**

Pengorbanan ayahnya atas nama klan, menghadirkan kebencian yang mencengkeram kuat hati Neji. Rasa benci yang mendalam kepada keluarga utama, memunculkan keinginan untuk selalu menyakiti Hinata dalam banyak kesempatan.

.

.

 **Goal**

Seorang bocah berisik yang dianggapnya pecundang berhasil membuka matanya.

Neji terlalu cepat memandang remeh kepada seseorang yang memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang awalnya hanya bermulut besar baginya, yang terlalu berani untuk bersumpah mengalahkannya di atas darah Hinata.

Yang kemudian dia ketahui sebagai seseorang yang dipuja oleh Hinata.

Seseorang yang membagi jalan ninja dengan Hinata.

Jadi … orang seperti itu yang tampak mengagumkan di mata Hinata?

Apakah cukup jika dia hanya memiliki tujuan untuk menjadi lebih kuat?

.

.

 **Mistake**

Hatinya kian melunak semenjak ayah Hinata bersujud di hadapannya setelah membagi banyak cerita masa lalu yang tersimpan darinya, menyebutnya sebagai bagian dari sang adik yang amat berharga.

Pelampiasannya selama ini tentu salah sasaran.

.

.

 **Bump**

Sore itu, pertama kali Neji bertemu kembali dengan Hinata setelah pertarungan satu lawan satu yang sengit di ujian _chuunin_. Dalam keadaan nyaris bertubrukan di sudut koridor kediaman mereka.

Satu yang tak diingini oleh Neji, ketidaksudian Hinata menegakkan pandangan kepadanya. Lantas berlalu, pergi menyisakan dirinya yang terus memandang sosok Hinata sepanjang kakinya menjauh.

Yang terpikir olehnya, Hinata akan mengamati bocah itu diam-diam, seperti yang biasa dilakukan.

.

.

 **Teatime**

Seusai berlatih sepanjang sore bersama pamannya, tidak ada yang lebih disukai Neji selain waktu datangnya teh dan kudapan yang dibawakan oleh Hinata, kemudian duduk-duduk bersama di beranda.

.

.

 **Weakness**

Neji bisa melihatnya. Ketika sang ayah meminta Hinata dan si bungsu untuk saling menyerang demi takhta klan, kentara sekali Hinata tidak ingin menyakiti sang adik meskipun terbuka kesempatan.

Meneliti kekurangan orang lain tidak akan dilakukan oleh Neji. Namun, jika dia terpaksa harus menyebutkannya, Hinata dipandang tak berguna bukan karena lemah,

… satu-satunya kelemahan Hinata adalah bahwa dia terlalu baik.

.

.

 **Training**

Neji tidak pernah setengah-setengah. Bahkan ketika dia mendapatkan mandat untuk melatih Hinata, sang ahli waris utama klan yang dianggap gagal. Prinsipnya adalah maju tanpa ragu-ragu, sedangkan Hinata seringkali membuang waktunya karena itu.

Seperti yang pernah didengarnya dari pamannya, kehidupan sebagai _shinobi_ bukan perkara mudah. Akan banyak rasa sakit yang mungkin diterima. Sedangkan Hinata yang lemah lembut dengan hati yang sebaik itu, bagaimana mungkin dapat bertahan?

Alhasil, netra Hinata mengalami kebutaan sementara akibat pelatihan yang terlalu keras bersamanya.

.

.

 **Beg**

Neji menghadang kawanan dokter yang telah menjatuhkan diagnosis bahwa Hinata diharuskan tetap berdiam di pembaringan. Dia tidak terima, Hinata harus mendapatkan kesembuhan matanya dalam satu pekan, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.

Dia anti meminta-minta, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dihempaskan, lebih-lebih jika menuntutnya untuk merendahkan kepala.

Kalau pun dia harus memohon, semata-mata dilakukannya demi Hinata.

.

.

 **Fireworks**

Neji tahu Hinata sudah menanti lama untuk datangnya momen ini, untuk dapat melihat pijar kembang api di langit malam bersama pemuda yang menjadi dambaan, bukan duduk bersimpuh seorang diri di beranda dengan mata dililit perban.

Dan Neji tidak sanggup mendekat, hanya berdiri jauh di balik punggungnya, merasa gagal tidak dapat memulihkan Hinata lebih cepat.

.

.

 **Eyes**

Dalam diam, Neji mendekatkan gelas dan teko yang dicari-cari Hinata dengan tangan meraba-raba di atas meja.

Memang, matanya tak seindah birunya langit di musim semi, atau sejernih lautan yang tenang. Namun, dia akan menjadi mata untuk Hinata selama ametis itu belum mampu untuk melihat, bahkan segenap waktu yang dibutuhkan, dia akan selalu ada.

"Ada seseorang di sana?"

.

.

 **Support**

"Kudengar Naruto akan meninggalkan desa hari ini untuk latihan yang cukup lama, bukankah seharusnya Anda mengantarkan kepergiannya, Hinata- _sama_?"

Benar, Neji akan selalu memberikan dukungan jika itu dapat membuat Hinata bahagia. Bahkan apapun akan dia lakukan agar Hinata tak lagi muram.

.

.

 **Spicy**

Lebih kurang seperti labu yang tidak mampu diterima tubuhnya, sensasi pedas juga tidak dapat disambut oleh lidah Neji. Sebelumnya ini tidak pernah terjadi, Hinata paham seleranya. Tetapi, sup yang dihidangkan Hinata kepadanya terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Dia menyesap tehnya sebagai penawar.

Seperti tersadar akan reaksinya, Hinata mengambil sendoknya dan mencicipi satu suapan. Meminta maaf kemudian, menyadari telah tertukar.

Dia terdiam, bukan lantaran rasa tajam yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulutnya, melainkan karena sendok bekasnya yang dipakai oleh Hinata.

.

.

 **Gaze**

Entah Hinata sama tak pekanya dengan seseorang yang dipujanya, atau bahasa mata Neji terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Padahal, sekali terpaku pada sosok Hinata, Neji akan sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Tak peduli di tengah pertemuan bersama tetua klan sekali pun, Hinata tetap menjadi seorang Hinata yang mampu menarik atensi Neji.

Neji yang senantiasa di sisi Hinata.

Dan Hinata yang selalu menatap ke arah lain.

.

.

 **Comrades**

Saling memunggungi tidak selalu bermakna negatif. Hinata dan Neji, saling beradu punggung, saling melindungi. Bukan sebagai _souke_ dan _bunke_. Bukan tentang keluarga cabang yang melindungi keluarga utama, atau bentuk pengabdian kalangan bawah ke kalangan atas. Bahkan bukan sekadar perlindungan terhadap aliansi, setidaknya bagi Neji.

.

.

 **Embrace**

Neji benci kekalahan. Bahkan jika musuhnya jauh lebih kuat darinya, bahkan jika tubuhnya harus mengkhianatinya. Neji tidak boleh kalah. Neji selalu dikenal sebagai seorang yang genius, jadi dia tidak akan kalah, terutama demi orang-orang yang percaya bahwa dia seorang genius.

Namun, ketika dia terluka, lalu Hinata tergugu dalam pelukannya, dia mengaku kalah.

Kekalahan yang dirayakannya dengan senyum terkembang.

.

.

 **Freedom**

Akhirnya Neji mengerti, kebebasan yang dirasakan ayahnya setelah memilih berkorban diri demi untuk melindungi. Sama halnya dengan yang dia rasakan kini, menjadikannya bak burung yang terbebas dari sangkar, mengepak sayap di angkasa, kala dia menitipkan hidupnya kepada Hinata.

.

.

 **Destiny**

Bagi Neji, inilah satu-satunya takdir yang setiap orang miliki, dan dia sudah sampai padanya yang pasti; kematian.

Tetapi, dia tidak menyesali, sama sekali, selama itu demi orang yang dikasihi, seseorang yang begitu penting melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Dan apapun yang paling penting bagi orang itu, juga akan dia lindungi.

Sudah cukup dia melihat Hinata nyaris mati.

.

.

 **Platonic**

Tidak ada yang Neji kasihi lebih besar dari rasa kasihnya kepada Hinata. Ketika Neji mengasihi, dia tidak peduli akan berbalas afeksi. Tulus tanpa tendensi, mendiami tataran tertinggi dalam cinta itu sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun | untuk mbak **uLiezha**

Apa ya ini? Belum sebanding sama gambar dari mbak dan belum sesuai harapan juga huhuhu, entah kenapa aku cuma terpikir yang seperti ini, apa bisa dibilang drabble, padahal aku paling lemah merangkai kata-kata, tapi semoga masih layak dibaca, terima kasih banyak mbak -/\\-

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah baca :)**


End file.
